En esta vida y la siguiente
by Seiryu Hiro
Summary: ¿Es esto una casualidad o eso que llaman destino? Quizás simplemente debían conocerse. (UsaMex) Serie de One-shots.
1. This new year, you and me together

_**Disclamer:** Axis Power Hetalia pertence a Himaruya Hidekaz (Pero si fuera mío...!)_

_**Advertencias:** ¡Yaoi!, feelings, usamex y demás cosas -w-_

_El diseño de México pertenece a Nidiezda_

_Imagen en portada por Kiba-kun1289 (no olviden pasearse por el Ask usamex yaoi en Tumblr) _

_¡Saludos desde mi humilde computadora! XDD_

_Bueno, como suele suceder que de repente me da por escribir un one-shots algo cortos pensé "¿Por qué no unirlos todos en un solo gran y poco relacionado fic?" :3_

_Estaré publicando aquí las vagas ideas que ronden en mi cabeza, este primero lo escribí en Año Nuevo así que está fuera de fecha pero ¿quien se fija? ;3_

_¡Read ya!_

* * *

**This New Year, you and me together**

* * *

Copos de nieve caían del cielo gris cuando su sueño comenzó a disiparse; su consciente hacía un esfuerzo por hacerle despertar, mientras que él luchaba por mantenerse en esa zona de confort que, aunque fuera por tan solo diez minutos más, era dormir.

Sin mencionar que despertar equivaldría a levantarse, y levantarse era igual a abandonar su cama, algo inaceptable cuando afuera está nevando y cuando ahora como nunca disfrutaba del calor que el lecho proveía.

Tan cómodo, tan cálido, tan acogedor. _Just perfect_.

El colchón tenía algo que lo encadenaba a él y lo obligaba a quedarse donde estaba sin importar las posibles necesidades u obligaciones que pudiesen surgir de momento: ir al baño, comer, atender el teléfono o abrir la puerta. Nada lo separaría de su cama. Después de todo, no tenía ningún motivo importante por el cual tener que levantarse, ¿o sí?

Sin siquiera molestarse en abrir los ojos o moverse de su sitio, se dispuso a arrebujarse mejor para alentar al sueño a llevarlo de vuelta a sus placenteros territorios. Su mano buscó con torpeza la cobija, y cuando la encontró haló de ella, pero ésta parecía atrapada por algo. Entreabrió los ojos y vio sobre sí el techo de… ¿su sala? Parpadeó un par de veces para asegurarse de que su vista no lo engañaba. Efectivamente, estaba en su sala.

_¿What the hell…?_

Giró su cabeza a la izquierda. Ahí estaba la mesa de centro, un par de metros lejos de donde debería estar y junto a ella el sillón pequeño, fuera de su sitio original también. Sacó su mano de debajo de las cobijas y tocó la superficie sobre la que había dormido. Obviamente no se trataba de su cama, sino de la alfombra que cubría el suelo de madera del _living_. ¿Pero cómo confundir la comodidad del colchón con la textura áspera de la alfombra? ¿Cómo pensar siquiera que esa plácida calidez que le envolvía el cuerpo era producto de dos simples mantas, un cojín como almohada y la rigidez del piso? Pero más importante, ¿Por qué rayos estaba durmiendo en la sala?

La pregunta daba vueltas en su cabeza cuando sintió un movimiento contra su costado derecho. Volteó con brusquedad, temiendo encontrarse con algo de lo que después pudiera arrepentirse; sin embargo, fue al dueño de un rostro familiar que alegraba su corazón lo que halló durmiendo a su lado.

― ¿México?

El nombrado no dio ni la más mínima señal de haberlo escuchado. Respiraba apacible, abrazado al torso del otro, hundido en un sueño imperturbable. Se le veía tranquilo; ajeno al mundo, a los problemas que diariamente lo aquejaban y que solían ponerlo irritable al punto en que terminaba por mandar a todo y todos ―incluyendo al estadounidense― al diablo; y no de la forma más delicada precisamente.

¡Cuánto enterneció al estadounidense ver así a su amado México!

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa irreprimible cuando recordó cómo había terminado en donde estaba. Y a decir verdad, prefería por mucho haber despertado _esa_ mañana en el suelo que en su cama.

…

…

…_Diez_

Luces a lo largo de todo el salón; grandes candelabros colgando del cielo raso; ventanales extraordinarios que permitieran la vista al exterior enmarcados por unas finas cortinas de seda roja; una larga mesa repleta de una exquisita variedad de comida preparada solo por los mejores chefs del lugar; una monumental entrada que dejaría a los invitados boquiabiertos tan solo cruzarla y como pieza centra un elegante, enorme, reloj de salón, de madera tallada quizás, ¡O mejor cristal! Eso le daría un toque vanguardista, sin mencionar que era mucho más sofisticado y original.

Esa era su idea de una celebración perfecta de bienvenida para el Año Nuevo. Una fiesta insuperable que nadie olvidaría, tema de conversación en futuros festejos, pues dejaría en ridículo a cualquiera que intentara igualarla. Después de todo, nadie hacía fiestas tan descomunales como las suyas. ¡El arribo de ese año prometía ser el mejor de la vida!

Solo había un detalle, algo que no pasó por su mente sino hasta ya habiendo conseguido direcciones y números telefónicos de quienes le proveerían de lo que requiriera para la fiesta, una cuestión que terminó por echar abajo todos sus planes para el mejor Año Nuevo de todos: Nadie asistiría.

¿Y por qué no se molestó en confirmarlo? Porque resultaba más que evidente que todos festejarían el Año Nuevo en sus respectivos países, con su gente. Claro, no pasarían la fecha más importante de todas lejos de sus hogares por mero capricho suyo. No era que no disfrutara de pasar el Año Nuevo como el resto de ellos, simplemente quería hacer algo diferente, algo que quedara grabado en su memoria, que distinguiera ese año de cualquier otro...

Tendría que esperar.

…

..._nueve_…

Dio un paseo por _Central Park_ para luego encaminarse rumbo a _Times Square_. La cantidad de gente que transitaba por las calles sobrepasaba los estándares habituales; Las luces de los comercios, los adornos en las casas aledañas, los anuncios luminosos que parecían refulgir con mayor intensidad conforme se acercaba a la calle principal, cualquier punto al que mirara parecía emitir una energía propia y única.

¡Cuánto disfrutaba esa época!

Giró en una esquina y se detuvo, no porque así lo planeara, sino porque el gentío frente a él lo impedía. Era impresionante como horas antes del gran momento ya había una considerable multitud de personas esperando despedir el Año Viejo. Para entonces ya estarían hechos múltiples arreglos: La esfera que descendería en el centro de la ciudad, los fuegos artificiales que colorearían el firmamento nocturno, el confeti elaborado con los deseos escritos en papel por tanto los neoyorkinos como los visitantes ―de otros estados e incluso extranjeros― que caería sobre sus cabezas animando aún más el ya sensacional panorama. Y cómo no, el tradicional beso de Año Nuevo.

El aire a su alrededor vibraba con la emoción de esas miles de personas que colmaban el lugar con sus vítores ansiosos, sus pláticas ininterrumpidas y la música proveniente de diversos puntos.

Adoraba esa ciudad, y ante todo, festejar el Año Nuevo en ella, de eso no cabía duda; sin embargo, seguía sintiendo la desilusión de no poder celebrar el fin de año como hubiera querido; sin mencionar que en su desánimo cayó en cuenta de que jamás había cumplido con la tradición del beso. ¡¿Por qué nunca podía obtener un beso en las fechas que lo ameritaban?!

― _Oh, God, what a luck of mine!_

Empero, tras esa falta de amor festivo había un responsable, así es, ¡todo era culpa de México! Su tan querido mexicano podía ser realmente indiferente a veces. En especial si de mostrarle algo de afecto se trataba.

No se refería a él como un completo insensible, porque equivaldría a ignorar ratos ―contables con los dedos de una sola mano― en los que llegaron a actuar como una cursi pareja de novios en secundaria. Simplemente quería que, aunque fuera una vez, el moreno se mostrara así sin que pareciera avergonzarse de que los demás lo supieran. Es decir, ya eran una pareja, ¿no? ¿Por qué ocultar el afecto que se tenían como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo?

Y si no hubiera bebido de más en la fiesta de Navidad ―por la que tuvo que rogarle asistiera― no habría ido a parar al suelo cuando el estadounidense finalmente había conseguido posicionarse bajo el muérdago con él, ¡Habría conseguido ese beso especial y no casi besado Prusia! Quien no perdió oportunidad de burlarse de él y luego contárselo a todos.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar el recuerdo de su mente.

― _Best Christmas party ever…_

…

…_ocho…_

Faltaba poco más de dos horas para el inicio del festejo. Más y más gente cubrió la avenida principal de _Time Square_ e iban de un lado a otro esperando iniciar la tan famosa cuenta regresiva de fin de año. Él por su parte, estaba a tan solo una cuadra de su casa, con el entusiasmo por los suelos y un bote de helado en la mano. Ya vería los fuegos artificiales desde la ventana de su habitación, mientras tanto, se dedicaría a otra cosa, quizás videojuegos o una maratón de películas.

Siguió caminando calle abajo, ya podía ver el contorno de su casa desde donde estaba aunque…no recordaba haber dejado las luces encendidas. Apretó el paso preparándose mentalmente para lo peor, ¡justo lo que faltaba, alguien había irrumpido en su casa! Se acercó sigilosamente al porche para no alertar a quien fuera que hubiera dentro; rodeó la perilla con sus dedos y lentamente abrió la puerta: No había nadie en la sala.

Entró despacio, todo parecía estar en su lugar. Arriba, seguramente el tipo había subido a examinar las habitaciones. ¡¿Y si encontraba su colección de comics?! ¡No! Quien sabe que cosas horribles podrían suceder si no se daba prisa.

Con cautela se acercó a las escaleras, dispuesto a detener al desfachatado que invadió su casa aprovechándose de su ausencia. Dio el primer paso escaleras arriba y…

― ¿Qué? ¿Tan temprano aquí?

Un grito nada masculino escapó de su boca cuando México apareció a sus espaldas. Llevaba un refresco en una mano y una bolsa de frituras en la otra, así como el control de la televisión bajo el brazo. Miró con extrañeza al alterado estadounidense y luego el bote de helado que éste llevaba consigo.

― No me digas que esa es tu cena de hoy, realmente no tienes imaginación para la comida, ¿eh?

― _¡Oh, shut up!_

…

…_siete_…

― ¿Cómo demonios entraste?

―Sencillo, abrí la puerta ―respondió el moreno sentándose junto a un ahora menos alterado Estados Unidos―. Deberías empezar a asegurar con llave tu casa cuando sales.

― Nunca me había sucedido nada igual.

― Pues siempre hay una primera vez.

― Más importante, ¿por qué estás aquí? ―cuestionó el rubio sin quitarle la vista de encima al mexicano, quien parecía muy tranquilo, como si aquella situación se presentara del diario― Creí que estarías celebrando en tu casa.

― Sí, eso fue lo planeé en un principio, pero luego pensé en salir un poco de la rutina de Año Nuevo ―contó―. Y hay que admitirlo, a esta ciudad le va bien la fecha.

No sabía si considerarlo un alago o la excusa de un plan malévolo que involucraba servir de "novedad" para gusto de México. Aun así, su presencia allí le alegró la noche.

― Y… ¿Cuál es tu plan "no rutinario"?

No respondió, simplemente desvió la mirada mientras bebía refresco de una lata con el claro gesto de frustración de alguien a quien le han echado a perder el día. Sin entender, dirigió sus ojos hacia lo que fuera que veía el moreno, fue entonces que advirtió varías mantas que reposaban dobladas sobre uno de los sofás, también notó algunos leños junto al hogar y el atizador frente a éste.

Sus latidos se aceleraron y la ilusión brilló en sus ojos azules. ¿De verdad México había pensado en algo así?

― Bueno, ya que no tienes nada decente para comer habrá que aprovechar el helado, voy por un par de cucha…― antes de que pudiera levantarse Estados Unidos lo estrechó en un abrazo capaz de sacarle todo el aire de los pulmones a cualquiera― ¡Estás asfixiándome! ―exclamó pataleando. El rubio aflojó un poco el abrazo, solo lo suficiente como para dejar respirar al otro.

― _Thanks for be here_.

…

…_seis_…

Dispusieron los muebles de manera que el cetro del _living_ quedara libre. Colocaron varias mantas sobre la alfombra y luego de ingeniárselas con lo que había en el refrigerador del estadounidense se hicieron con algunos bocadillos. México había llevado lo necesario para preparar algo de chocolate caliente, con lo que una dulce esencia inundó el lugar.

Estados Unidos seguía los movimientos del mexicano, respondía a sus comentarios y lo ayudaba en la cocina aunque él no se lo pidiera, casi incrédulo de lo que sucedía. Encendió el fuego del hogar y, cuando México hubo terminado en la cocina, se encargó de llevar las cosas hasta donde debía.

― _Ok, all ready!_

― Bien, porque no pienso levantarme en absoluto ―sentenció el moreno sentándose en la alfombra, a lo que el estadounidense solo atinó a responder sonriendo.

…

…_cinco_…

Pasaron una hora y media conversando sobre lo primero que les venía a la mente. Los diálogos fluían con naturalidad, como si aquella plática fuera el resultado de días de ensayar un premeditado libreto. De hecho, se atrevía a pensar en ello como la escena de una película, y si lo fuera ¡sin duda sería su favorita!

― ¿Todo en orden?

― ¿eh?

― Pareces algo ido, ¿ya te aburriste?

― _Of course not! _Me encanta escucharte hablar y reír y mirarte cuando sonríes y que hayas planeado hacer todo esto y...

Se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Su rostro se coloreó de rojo en su totalidad; habría intentado cubrirse con las manos de no ser porque, incluso estando la sala iluminada únicamente con la luz que emitía el fuego del hogar, alcanzó a distinguir un intensó rubor tiñendo las mejillas de México sin que éste pudiera disimularlo.

― N-no es para tanto ―respondió ocultando su boca tras la taza de chocolate que sostenía―. No puedes comparar esto con una verdadera fiesta de Año Nuevo.

― Tal vez aún no.

― ¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó el de ojos marrón.

― Dame un segundo.

Estados Unidos corrió escaleras arriba, como si en verdad un segundo fuera suficiente para llegar al otro piso y hacer lo que fuera que haría.

― A veces siento que estoy saliendo con un niño pequeño.

…

…_cuatro_…

Justo después de que "un segundo" se convirtió en "diez minutos" Estados Unidos reapareció llevando consigo un particular objeto.

― ¿Qué es esa cosa? ―cuestionó México al reparar en el objeto. Era una especie caja pequeña color negro ―difícil de determinar si se trataba de plástico o cristal― con una base debajo.

― Una lámpara.

― ¿Lámpara? Más bien se parece a esas feas estatuas que hay en las exhibiciones de arte contemporáneo.

― _Hey! they're not ugly!_

― Lo son ―canturreó burlonamente.

― _Whatever!_ Esta no es cualquier lámpara, es LA lámpara.

― ¡Que intenso!

― La compré la última vez que fui a casa de Japón, _50% off! _―conectó el artefacto y luego oprimió el botón sobre la base.

Inmediatamente el cubo se encendió y la habitación quedó repleta de pequeñas motas de luz, como si de las estrellas se tratara. Aquello dejó al mexicano bastante impresionado; debía admitirlo, era un bello espectáculo, igual a ser capaz de alcanzar la bóveda celeste con solo extender los brazos.

Estados Unidos se puso de pie y volvió a su lugar junto a México.

― ¿Qué te parece?

― Me parece que Japón tiene o mucha imaginación o mucho tiempo libre. Me gusta.

El rubio sonrió. Tomó la manta que tenía más cerca y cubrió a ambos con ella. México no protestó, e inclusive acercó su cuerpo al del más alto, quien gustoso pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros.

Ahora era todavía mejor que cualquier fiesta de Año Nuevo.

…

…_tres_…

La velada prosiguió, y después de seguir conversando se hundieron en un profundo silencio en el que solo se dedicaron a observar la madera crepitar en el fuego. Una agradable sensación había nacido en el de ojos azules desde que el mexicano hizo su repentina aparición en su casa, una sensación que con el pasar de la noche incrementó, junto con la felicidad que le provocaba tenerlo cerca.

― ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? ―dijo rompiendo el silencio entre ambos. México giró la cabeza para mirarlo, alentándolo a hacer su pregunta― Tú… ¿te avergüenzas de que nos vean juntos?

― ¿Eso a que viene?

― _It's just that_… cuando estamos los dos solos sueles ser…diferente a cuando hay alguien más presente y, bien…

Dejó la oración a medias para mirar al moreno. Lucía pensativo, como si analizara cada una de sus palabras por separado. Estados Unidos estaba por entrar en pánico ante el que parecía ser el advenimiento inminente de una respuesta afirmativa.

…_dos_…

― Yo… ―se acercaba, ¡no quería escuchar! pero maldición ¡tenía que hacerlo!

― ¿Si?

― Creo que he sido honesto hasta ahora, lo suficiente como para permitirte conocer un lado de mí que no existe para nadie más. No compartiré con los otros algo que decidí que sería exclusivamente para ti ―no hubo un solo atisbo de vacilación en su voz. Atrajo hacia sí al estadounidense, que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al beso cargado de ternura que el otro depositó en sus labios para luego rodear su cuello con sus brazos―. Vergüenza. Que pregunta más estúpida.

…_uno_…

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Sintió que se pondría a llorar de no hacer algo pronto, por lo que correspondió al abrazo y se reclinó hacia tras hasta acabar recostado con el cuerpo del mexicano entre sus brazos, cubriéndole el rostro de pequeños besos al tiempo que reía mientras el otro se quejaba, acusándolo de cursilerías innecesarias.

El reloj marcó medianoche.

― _Happy New Year, Darling!_ ―Exclamó sin dejar de besarlo― _I love you more than anything~_

…

…

…

Volvió a cubrirse al sentir el frío del ambiente. Nada lo separaría de la improvisada cama; nada lo separaría de su amado México. No se levantaría. No aun.

Tan cómodo, tan cálido, tan acogedor. _Just perfect._

Además, levantarse equivaldría a dar un paso fuera de ese instante en el tiempo en el que el mundo era solo de los dos…

Y después de todo no tenía ningún motivo importante por el cual tener que hacerlo, ¿o sí?


	2. Incluso ahora

_**N/A:** Esta es la forma en la que me escapo de la tarea... como la odio TTwTT_

_Segundo capitulo, algo cliché pero me gustó, y a la vez no, escribirlo_

_¡Saludos!_

* * *

** Incluso ahora**

* * *

"_Lo siento"_

¿Cuántas veces había escuchado esa frase?

A decir verdad ya había perdido la cuenta, pero de algo estaba seguro: estaba cansado. Cansado de atender el teléfono, de abrir la puerta, una y otra vez para escuchar lo mismo. "_Lo siento"_.

Amigos, familiares, personas con las que apenas intercambiaba cuatro palabras lo llamaron. Unos sinceramente afligidos por la noticia; otros más solo por mera "consideración" o simplemente para enterarse de su boca lo que había sucedido, ¿Qué esperaban? ¿Qué se pusiera a llorar? ¿Qué les diera una excusa para consolarlo y así sentirse mejor ellos mismos?

Montón de hipócritas.

Cómo si con un "_lo siento_" pudieran cambiar las cosas.

Quién sabe, quizás realmente querían ayudarlo; sin embargo aquello estaba fuera del alcance de cualquiera. Lo sabía, y por eso mismo consideraba las palabras de ánimo inútiles, una mera pérdida de tiempo que lejos de confortarlo le complicaba el poder olvidarse de lo que había ocurrido.

_Algunos giros en la vida son irreversibles, no queda de otra más que aceptarlo. _

Colgó el teléfono por séptima vez en el día, luego de escuchar las mismas palabras en un particular acento italiano. Suspiró agobiado, se frotó el puente de la nariz y se alejó del aparato.

No atendería ninguna maldita llamada más. Tan solo dejaría que la maquina contestadora hiciera su trabajo y después se ocuparía de eliminar cada uno de los mensajes, repitiendo la operación cuantas veces fuera necesario, hasta que ese lapso de pesadumbre llegara a su fin, lo cual esperaba fuera pronto.

Fue hasta la sala con la intención de dejar de lado, aunque fuera por unos minutos, esa situación que lo tenía límite del hastío. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá, tratando de ignorar el molesto zumbido en sus oídos ―producto de dos noche de insomnio― y las constantes punzadas en su cabeza. Cerró los ojos en un intento de recuperar algunas horas de sueño, pero justo cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormido alguien llamó a la puerta.

_No es posible_, pensó.

Se levantó con desgano, maldiciendo por lo bajo y debatiéndose entre atender a quien fuera que estuviera afuera o fingir que no estaba en casa. Al final, y puesto que ya había hecho el camino hasta la puerta, se inclinó por la primera opción.

― Matthew.

― H-hola, Eduardo ―saludó el aludido con la típica suavidad de su voz.

Lo condujo al interior de la casa, haciéndolo tomar asiento en la sala de estar y le ofreció un vaso de agua que éste aceptó un tanto incómodo.

― ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ―preguntó tras volver y sentarse en el sofá a la izquierda de su visita.

―Yo…solo quería saber cómo estabas ―respondió titubeante―. No supe de ti desde…bueno, ya sabes.

― No ha pasado tanto tiempo ―dijo restándole importancia―. Estoy bien, solo quisiera que dejaran de repetírmelo ―sus labios se curvaron una sonrisa lánguida―. Y de cualquier modo, soy yo quien debería preguntar, quiero decir, era tu hermano.

― Si… ―murmuró cabizbajo. Pese a sus diferencias, sabía que Matthew tenía una estrecha relación con el mencionado, y aun así se mantuvo firme luego de enterarse que, justo cuando la espera terminaba, el otro no volvería― ¿Sabes? tal vez suene extraño pero…esa mañana realmente esperaba que al abrir la puerta fuera él quien estuviera del otro lado. Por un segundo me pareció haber escuchado sus pasos…

― Imagino que esperabas ser derribado junto con la puerta apenas abrir.

― Algo así ―sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez en días, pero la sonrisa se desvaneció casi enseguida―. Ed…

― ¿hmp?

― Alguien vino a casa esta mañana ―abrió la mochila que llevaba con él y extrajo de ella un sobre que colocó sobre la mesa de centro―, aparentemente se trataba de un compañero de la División de Alfred ―la mirada que recibió no fue nada agradable―. Hablé con Arthur, él y yo pensamos que tú debes tenerlo.

¿Qué era eso, alguna clase de broma?

― ¿Qué esperas que haga con eso?

― Solo pensé que quizás…

― Matt ―lo interrumpió con cierta violencia impresa en su voz―, por favor, estoy cansado…―el de ojos lilas lo miró pasmado, sin esperar aquella reacción por parte del mexicano. Aunque de algún modo, lo ayudó a comprender, a atender todo cuando había pasado por alto desde que él mismo tuvo que darle noticia ese día.

"_Ed, Alfred no ha vuelto a casa…de hecho, no volverá…"_

La sombra de la desolación le oscurecía el rostro, opacaba el brillo de sus ojos, usualmente juguetón y alegre, e incluso le hacía lucir mayor de lo que era. No era para menos. Después de todo, su relación con su hermano, Alfred, iba más allá de la amistad. Y aun así nunca se mostró pusilánime…o al menos luchaba por no hacerlo― Estoy cansado…

Mathew se levantó, tomó su mochila y se dispuso irse, más dejó el sobre justo donde estaba.

― Comprendo ―dijo con toda la sinceridad que había en él; fue hasta la salida sin compañía del otro y pronunció las mismas palabras que el resto antes de marcharse cerrando la puerta detrás de sí― De verdad lo siento, Eduardo.

La estancia quedó en absoluto silencio, un silencio que había comenzado a despreciar conforme se alargaba en un periodo de tiempo que parecía no tener un final.

No apartó su atención del sobre amarillo que reposaba sobre la mesa.

¿Por qué diablos pensó Matthew que él querría tener esa cosa? Y haberlo consultado con el Arthur, ¡qué buen chiste! Que el mismo sujeto que no perdía oportunidad de demostrarle su desdén ahora le diera el "privilegio" tener ese dichoso sobre.

Lo tomó con rudeza, determinado a arrojarlo en la basura. Se dirigió a la cocina, abriendo el sobre en el camino, y una vez allí dejó caer, desde su altura, todo el contenido que había dentro. Uno tras otro, documentos, informes, todo lo que seguía vinculando a un ya fallecido Alfred con el Servicio Militar pasaría a formar parte de la basura, a donde siempre debió pertenecer.

_Maldito idiota_.

Él y su estúpido complejo de héroe, él y su absurdo "patriotismo", él y su ingenua idea del deber…

¿Por qué mierdas sacrificar la vida de ese modo?

Una hoja doblada en cuatro cayó fuera del cesto cuando hubo soltado también el sobre. Se inclinó para recogerlo y estando a punto de darle el mismo destino que el resto de los papeles un detalle llamó su atención, un pequeño detalle que hizo que la curiosidad sobrepasara a la ira.

Con la inconfundible caligrafía de Alfred, en una esquina del papel, había escrito un nombre.

Su nombre.

Desdobló la hoja con recelo, no muy convencido de lo que hacía.

Era una carta. Una carta de Alfred…para él.

…

_Eduardo~_

_Primero que nada quiero disculparme por no haber escrito antes, pero ya sabes, ¡las obligaciones de un héroe son demasiadas y no dejan mucho tiempo libre!_

_Hay tantas cosas que quisiera hacer justo ahora. Como ir al parque que está a unas cuadras de casa, o a esa heladería a la que fuimos en mi cumpleaños ¿la recuerdas? Estampaste mi cara en el helado y luego compartiste conmigo el tuyo, ¡lo juro, fue el mejor cumpleaños de la vida!_

_¡Oh, y las hamburguesas! ¡No tienes idea de cuánto extraño su sabor!_

_Aunque claro te extraño mucho más a ti~_

_De verdad quisiera poder estar contigo ahora, y poder abrazarte y besarte. No tienes idea de cuánto extraño ver tu rostro y escuchar tu voz…_

_De hecho, es la razón principal por la que te escribo._

_Hace dos noches soñé contigo; cuando nos conocimos, luego de que me mudara a la calle en la que vivías cuando tenía siete. Te convencí de jugar conmigo a los cowboys porque no había otros niños, y aunque pudiste negarte no lo hiciste, y a partir de entonces jugábamos juntos todos los días. También soñé con el día en que te pedí que fueras mi pareja; habíamos discutido e incluso nos habíamos asestado unos golpes, pero justo me gritabas lo mucho que me odiabas cuando te besé y bueno, el resto es historia._

_No entendía como luego de aquel sueño desperté tan alterado. Tenía los ojos lagrimosos y el cuerpo frío, sentía como si mi corazón fuera a salirse de mi pecho por el miedo._

_Me costó entenderlo…pero ahora sé por qué._

_Por eso es que necesitaba escribirte, para decirte lo mucho que te extrañé y cuando desearía estar contigo pronto._

_Prométeme algo, Ed. Promete que pasará mucho tiempo antes de que estemos juntos de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo?_

…

Una última línea por leer. Algo tan simple, tan espontaneo. Tan de él.

Y apenas llegar al final de la página lloró.

Las lágrimas desbordaron de sus ojos acompañadas por un sonoro lamento.

La fuerza con la que había encarado la partida de Alfred; su ausencia; la noticia de que no regresaría, lo abandonó, dejando al dolor golpear su corazón igual que una ola.

Leyó nuevamente aquella posdata, cada palabra con detenimiento, permitiéndose imaginarlo frente a sí, con esa sonrisa que adoraba dibujada en el rostro y el amor que jamás le ocultó reflejado en el azul de su mirada antes de presionar la hoja contra su pecho, percibiendo en aquel pedazo de papel, por un mínimo instante, la calidez que alguna vez sintió al estrechar el cuerpo del otro con el suyo propio.

―Si…―musitó al vacío― Incluso ahora, si…

Cuánto deseaba que él estuviera allí.

Cuánto deseaba que viera salir de sus ojos lágrimas de felicidad y no de dolor.

Cuánto deseaba que aquella carta no fuera la promesa de un futuro inexistente.

― Tan solo espera por mí…

…

_P.D: Sé que no es el momento adecuado pero, incluso ahora…_

_Will you marry me?_

―_Alfred F. Jones_


End file.
